Untitled
by Savin
Summary: [Snipet from Memories] Just a little fluff scene between Jack and Sam. Nothin to serious but thought it better to give R rating just in case. Slight angst but not really there much.


  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of its characters (unfortunately sigh). I'm just a person who likes to write so the owners have no reason to sue me.**   
  
A/N: This is just a small snipet of a fanfic that I am currently working on. I'm just putting this up to see what kind of response that I'll get. This could stand alone if I took out a small part but I needed to put it in there. You know how it gets when your muse won't stop nagging. But if anyone gets confused or wants to know more, just let me know, okay? I'll be happy to fill ya in Anywho...onto the fic!   
  
  
  
Jack knocked on the bathroom door. "Sam, supper is ready." When he received no response, he open the door a crack. "Sam?" The sight before him made him smile.   
He walked in to the bathroom slowly, careful not to disturb the sleeping blond. Her head leaned back on the edge of the tub, a look a pure bliss on her face. She had pinned back her shoulder length hair, a few stray strands falling gracefully from their bonds. Candles covered the counters and window sills, giving a soft glow across the room. Most had burned down to wax puddles. He would clean up the mess later.   
He made his way over to the tub, grabbing a stool and sat it down next to his wife. He crossed his arms and rested them on the edge of the tub. The once plentiful bubbles had become nothing but suds. He couldn't help but gaze at her. He took in her body with his eyes, memorizing every curve. God, she's beautiful, he thought to himself.   
"Sam," he breathed softly as he brushed the stray strands of gold out of her face. Her eyes fluttered at the touch of his fingers tips as they grazed her skin. His smile broadened as she sighed in her sleep. She could be so cute sometimes.   
He cupped her cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb against her jaw line. A small smile appeared on her face. He leaned in a placed a soft kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, her beautiful blue eyes stared back into his brown ones.   
"Hey," he whispered.   
"Hey," she smiled back. "How long have I been out?"   
"Awhile," he answered as he rubbed her shoulder affectionately. He was lost within the deep pools of her eyes. The blue was mesmorizing and captivating. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, afraid that he would lose her again. Her eyes were the only thing that assured him that she was there, that this wasn't a dream. They spoke to him on a whole different level, telling him what she could not say outloud.   
The spell was broken as she closed her eyes slowly, her beautiful blues disappearing from sight. Jack blinked his eyes a few times, coming back to his senses. His mind wandered back to his reason for coming into the bathroom. "Supper is ready."   
Sam nodded slowly. Her neck was really stiff. "What about Katy?"   
"She's with Janet and Cassie tonight. Figured we could have our own little special dinner."   
She smiled at his romantic plans. "What else you got planned?"   
Jack absentmindedly picked up a washcloth and started to run it over her shoulders. "I figure after we eat, we can cuddle on the couch, watching those sappy movies that you love so much. Maybe even a little dancing on the deck, under the stars."   
"Dancing? Really?" A playful tone echoed in her reply.   
Jack frowned. "Yes, dancing. But let me warn you, I'm a terrible dancer."   
"Really?" she giggled.   
Sam sat up slowly, her aching body protesting. She reached her arms up to take her clip out of her hair but Jack reached it first. He pulled it out slowly, his fingers raking through her hair.   
"I think I could get ued to this," she teased.   
He just grinned silently as he reached for a bin full of shampoo and other bathing necessities. "Just lean back and relax, would ya?"   
She did as she was told, closing her eyes. He wet down her hair, careful not to get any water in her eyes. He looked through the bin, trying to decide what shampoo to use. There were so many different fragrances. "What would you prefer? Lavender or rasberry?"   
Another laughed escaped her. He was being way too affectionate tonight. But it's sweet, she thought to herself. "Whatever you like."   
He smiled and picked up the rasberry smelling shampoo. That scent always reminded him of her. She used to use that shampoo all of the time. He loved to breath it in. He poured a small amount into his hand and started to work it into her hair. He was gentle, trying not to jar her head around too much.   
"How you feeling today?"   
The question caught her off guard. She had been home for a couple of months now, but her memories were still absent. Pictures oftened flashed into her mind, like lightening, but they quickly disappeared just as fast as they had appeared. They were not enough to gather any information from but she did get feelings from them time to time. Some were painful while others caused her knees to grow weak beneath her at the passion of the thought.   
"Sam?"   
Jack's voice was full of concern. His hands had stopped to rest on her shoulder. She hadn't realized that she had spaced out.   
"I'm okay... It's just--"   
She stopped as a sob got caught in her throat. It frusterated her that she couldn't remember her past. She wanted to remember. She needed to remember. It still felt strange to be with Jack. She had finally stopped calling him "Sir" about two months ago but an occassional slip-up escaped her mouth. She knew that it tore him in half every time she said the "S-word." She could see it in his eyes every time, the pain emmintating from them apparent. I want to remember my time with the man that I love...   
Her body started to shake, tears threatening to explode from her. Jack watched silently as the turmoil continued to grow within Sam. "Close your eyes," he whispered as he gently poured a pitcher of water over her head to wash out the soap. Small sobs escaped her throat as she placed her hands over her face. He continued the process a few more times, the sobs growing louder.   
He set the pitcher down and put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently. "It's okay, Sam."   
"It hurts," she whispered in pain. "My heart aches every time I try to remember about...about us. About Katy..."   
"I know, but you will always be the woman that I married all those years ago and the mother of my child. No matter what," he finished as wrapped his arms around her.   
She leaned her head back into the nape of his neck, her eyes closing in pain. "I want to remember, Jack. In my mind, I keep questioning myself. I know that I love you; those feelings have always been there. But how can I love my own daughter if I can't remember her? How she came to be?"   
Her tears started to flow freely now. Jack placed a kiss on her head while tightening his embrase around her. "Shh, it's okay. Everything will be okay. You just have to keep working on it. You said yourself that little bits and pieces keep flashing into your mind, right?"   
A nod came in reply and the sobs quieted a bit. "I can remember being extremely happy when Janet handed her over to me."   
"That's good. Now, just keep focusing on that feeling and you'll be fine. She loves you, Sam. You shouldn't doubt that. You're all she talks about now, at least that's what I've heard from Janet and Danny."   
A small laugh escaped from Sam. "Really?"   
"Yeah," Jack smiled. "I literally had to pick her up and set her in the car to take her to Janet's. She didn't want to leave and pouted the whole way there. She finally agreed to get out of the car when Cassie said she had all kinds of stories to tell about you."   
"Should I worry?"   
"I don't know. Depends on what stories Cassie decides to tell," he said with a laugh.   
She closed her eyes as a small smile spread across her face. He could have sworn that an warm glow seemed to wrap itself around her. Almost like a motherly glow, he thought to himself.   
"You want to get out of the tub?" he asked.   
As a reply, Sam slipped out of his grasp and beneath the water. She didn't want to get out of the tub. She was comfortable and it had been a long time since she had been pampered. A few more minutes in the water wouldn't hurt.   
She could hear Jack's chuckle as she resurfaced. "Are we done yet?" A smile still adorned his face.   
"Nope," she grinned back as she flicked water at him. It splashed across his face, causing him to close his eyes. He slowly wiped away the water, his playful smile replaced by mock anger.   
"Was that really necessary?"   
A little laugh escaped her throat as she shrugged her shoulders. "I think it was worth it."   
A menacing grin crossed Jack's face. "Pretty bold move for being in a tub..." He let the sentence hang as he stood up slowly.   
"Jack, what do you think you're doing?"   
Sam started to sit up slowly. She searched the room in vain for an escape but no matter where she could go, she would not get away from Jack.   
She grabbed a towel and started to rise out of the water, keeping her eyes the man before her. "Jack..." The uncertainty in her voice was apparent. She had no clue what he was going to do next.   
His eyes scanned over her body quickly, his playful grin growing bigger by the moment. He rolled up his sleeves of his plaid, button-up shirt, preparing for battle. There was no way she was going to get away from him.   
"Gotcha!" Jack lunged at the blond, grabbing hold of her waist. She screamed in surprise, hitting him over the head.   
"Jonathon O'Neill! Put me down!"   
He ignored her demands and continued to pick her up out of the tub. She tried to struggle out of his grasp but she spent more effort at keeping her towel around her body. He laughed at her antics. "You're not getting away from me this time! You shall pay for your crime!"   
"Jack!"   
He started to laugh harder as she continued to hit him over his head. He swung her over his shoulders, carrying her in a sack-a-potato fashion. She let out a scream in frustration as she tried to break away from his grasp. He walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway to their bedroom. He was really glad that Janet had offered to take Katy for the night.   
Jack opened up the door to their room and made his way over to the bed. The playful grin never left his face. His wife was still struggling to get out of his grasp. "Jack!" She had now resorted to pounding her fists onto his back. It hurt like hell but it would all be worth it in the end.   
He threw Sam down onto the bed, her towel barely concealing her as she hit the blankets. Before she had a chance to get up and run away, he was ontop of her. He sat on her waist, effectively pinning her with his weight. He grabbed hold of her wrist and held them above her head.   
"Do you surrender?"   
She continued to struggle but to no avail. "Get off!"   
"Do you surrender?" he repeated, his eyes shining with mischief.   
Sam tried one, final time to squirm out from beneath him before her body became still beneath him. Her chest heaved up and down as she caught her breath. She closed her eyes in defeat and smiled. "I surrender."   
He smiled. "Good. Now I can do this."   
Jack lowered his lips to hers, gently kissing her. The kiss deepened, his hold on her wrist lessened. He pulled away to come face to face with her beautiful blues. He stared into her eyes. They shined with bliss but at the same time grew dark with desire. She smiled at him and leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek.   
"What about dinner?" he asked sheepishly   
"It can wait," came the playful reply.   
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Post the rest of this fic or prepare to dodge rotten veggies and fruit?   
  
Update: Since I've gotten such a positive view on this, I have put up the original fic, Memories, if you want to read Oh, and suggestions for a title for this one is welcomed if any pop to mind. 


End file.
